All Work, Snow Play
by The Mocking J
Summary: Snow arrives in Misthallery and the Black Market recieves fewer customers as a consequence. When Crow works on finding a solution to the problem, one of his fellow Black Ravens must convince him to just chill out.


**[[Here's my belated Xmas fanfic. Originally I was going to do a Layton/Emmy oneshot but there have been so many lately— which are awesome, go read them right now. So, instead I decided to write about alternative characters.]]**

* * *

Snow had arrived in the quaint little Misthallery village; pure, white snow so unlike to that which is found in London, soiled by the polluted airs of the industrial city. Cloud-coloured sheets blanketed the rooftops, the abundant tree boughs and the surrounding hills. Icicles, suspended in their crystalline beauty, hung from the eaves of every house as well as the weeping willow branches.

For all its worth and picturesque appearance, the winter weather brought its fair share of hardships upon the villagers. Misthallery's canals and rivers had completely frozen over making it impossible to travel via boat route (Bucky's business definitely wouldn't be booming this time of year). The narrow rugged walkways were smothered by a layer of snow about an inch deep, despite Mayor Triton's efforts arranging to have the main paths cleared.

Many of the town's children worshipped the mini over-night snowstorm— it granted them time off school the following day, what could beat that?— all except nine kids living in the market... or better known as the Black Ravens.

The Black Market had really benefited since the disclosure of the Golden Garden by Professor Layton (not that it wasn't successful to begin with, of course). As soon as news of the legendary Garden hit the papers people from far and wide flocked to Misthallery. More visitors equalled more customers, equalled bigger profits for the Ravens. Some of their income went towards repairing the damages of the "Spectre" that once ravaged their town... but the gang mostly splashed their cash on Aunt Taffy's delicious candy.

Then the cold season swept in, scaring away the majority of the media and eager tourists. Access to the town became limited due to snow. The Black Market hadn't held an auction in well over a month. It was a heinous job for the Ravens, rummaging through rubbish bins during the frigid conditions when they knew any items found probably wouldn't get sold.

Still, their resolute leader Crow never faltered. He boosted his teammates spirits up, reminded them of their duties and what the Black Ravens stood for. It was he that sat, on this particular snowy morning, in the secret auction hall beneath the market trying to determine a solution to their current predicament. Crow had considered multiple ideas to rake in more clients — advertising the auction products was immediately off the table; that would give away their identities, not to mention the risk of the police discovering the secret society. There was always the option of moving the Black Market to London, an option Crow had contemplated often. However, he wouldn't ask the other members to leave Misthallery; they had their lives and their folks here. But it would be an arduous task managing the Black Market alone...

Hearing footsteps echo through the hall broke Crow's concentration. He looked up, distinguishing Marilyn's red bandana through the dim light as she joined him on the stage. "Are there any potential customers waiting?" Crow tried to conceal the desperation in his voice. "Did one of you find something valuable?" He could always count on Marilyn to be the bearer of good news.

The girl's wavy black hair rippled when she shook her head. "Nope, just came to give you this." She smiled placidly before handing him a steaming mug of purple-red liquid.

"What is it?" Disappointed, Crow took a tentative sip.

"Warm blackcurrant juice, my mum's new recipe," Marilyn explained. She grinned when he eventually gave a satisfied _"Mmmm" _and she declared "That'll be three pound fifty please."

"Friendly discount?"

"Okay, for you... _two fifty_!"

"Too bad, I'm skint." It was tough for the Black Raven leader to finally concede the truth. He frowned into the mug, fiddling with his scarf. "Not everyone is given a job by their parents. Some of us don't even have parents to fall back on."

If Marilyn detected the edge in his voice she didn't comment, as was her usual relaxed manner. "Crow, I know you don't like talking about your family a lot... but you've still got the Black Ravens. We're kind of like a family, right?"

Crow, herself, Nabby, Wren, Socket, Scraps, Louis, Tweeds and Badger. The crew of ragamuffin kids who hung around the market all day. Sure, they were different... but they always had each other's backs. They _were_ just like family.

When Crow's gaze drifted away from her (obviously thinking again) Marilyn took his hand. "C'mon, you've been brooding down here for far too long," she said, her smile determined this time. He allowed her to pull him to his feet and lead him past the rows of chairs.

"Where are we going?" Crow inquired; there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You're coming with the rest of us to raid Aunt Taffy's house for sweets— she wasn't able to get her cart out this morning 'cause of the snow— and then we're all going ice skating. The lake outside Barde Manor has frozen over and Tony invited everyone."

"I see."

On this fine snowy morning, work would have to wait.

* * *

**_[[I hope I portrayed Crow's personality alright... Its a bit more difficult for Marilyn because she's only a minor character. Take this as friendship or very minor hints at romance, if you want. I see it as friendship._**

**_ Hope you all enjoyed it and happy Christmas!]]_**


End file.
